


Guardian Gals

by Mytha



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytha/pseuds/Mytha
Summary: Drabble prompt fills for Femslash February. (The second month of the Thedosian calendar is "Guardian" - so...)1. “Kiss me.” - Cassandra/Leliana2. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” - Cassandra/Leliana3. “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.” - Cassandra/Leliana4. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” - Cassandra/Josephine





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RipplesOfAqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipplesOfAqua/gifts), [sweettasteofbitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/gifts), [Linguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/gifts), [cassandrapentayaaaaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrapentayaaaaas/gifts).



The halls of the Imperial Palace were hardly the new Right Hand’s favored terrain, Leliana thought. It had been amusing, however, to watch Cassandra stare down the tedious bores – it was an effective change of pace from Leliana’s own icy politesse.

But why did Cassandra insist on still playing bodyguard to her even after they had extricated themselves from the bustle of the party to go in search of what secrets might be found lying about?

“Someone’s coming!” Cassandra stood frozen to the spot.

“Kiss me.” Leliana threw herself into Cassandra’s arms on impulse, hiding the filched documents between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Leliana watched with resigned detachment as Cassandra exhausted herself trying to break down the heavy iron door with pure brute strength.

“I do not think old Mother Esmeralda heard you when you said we were staying past sunset.” She finally said when Cassandra paused to catch her breath. “Her hearing must be going.”

With a angry grunt Cassandra hit the locked Chantry door one more time for emphasis and then visibly deflated, armor and all. “Evidently so.”

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” Leliana sat down among the pews.

Cassandra hit the floor with a resounding clang. “Ugh!”


	3. Chapter 3

Cassandra would know where he had left the silly letters. Had he not had them when he spoke to her this afternoon? So what if it was late - there was a light at Cassandra’s window and he knew she would be up – working diligently, praying or whatnot. 

Gilbert Trevelyan scaled the stairs to Cassandra’s makeshift bedroom with soft buoyancy, happily musing over the way Dorian’s eyes had twinkled when bidding him good night.

“Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.” He froze on the last step.

Two figures bathed in candlelight, unmistakably nude underneath a haphazardly arranged blanket: Cassandra and Leliana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU in which they get together much earlier. Guest starring Gilbert Trevelyan, who insisted.


	4. Chapter 4

_How much of Cassandra’s temper could the Orlesian Court take?_ Josephine wondered watching the irritable Seeker scowl and groan as she stretched, cracking the seams of her dress uniform.

Cassandra was in a foul mood today. Would this become an issue? How could she make sure that the Inquisition’s reluctant connection to the Nevarran throne would keep her cool?

“Are you alright?” Josephine finally asked.

“Being here is a waste of time,” Cassandra snapped, but softened seeing Josephine flinch. “I am sorry. I should not…” She winced. “My neck!”

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”


End file.
